


Hunter Vs. God

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first love, Chuck Shirley had vanished one day, without a word. You seek solace in Sam's arms, turning a friendship into something more. Years later, Chuck returns, confusing you and upsetting your relationship with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was years ago. But no matter how hard you tried to not think about it, certain things brought the memories rushing back. Like coffee first thing in the morning, or the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard. Even the sight of Dean in his Men of Letter's robe brought them back even though you tried so hard to keep them locked away.

But the slightest trigger brought them flooding back, almost knocking you to your knees as you remembered your first love, the one that seemed too perfect to be true. And it must have been, since it had only lasted a couple of months, but those months, they were amazing.

You had been traveling with Sam and Dean for about a year, when they had happened upon a bookstore, finding books that had changed your life. You had gone with them, finding the rumpled and ridiculously adorable writer. You had been smitten right away, but it had taken him some time. You even remembered him arguing about it, saying that even though it was written down, your relationship couldn't happen. 

But, like all things, you can change fate, and the two of you had fallen deeply in love. There were times you had stayed behind from hunts, just to spend time with your unkempt, unorganized sweetheart. But then, after you had gone to help stop Lucifer, he vanished. Without a word, or a note, he left you, breaking your heart completely in the process. 

It had taken time, and a lot of compassion from Sam before you started to feel better. Sam had always been there for you, a shoulder to cry on when you needed it, an ear to talk to when you needed to vent. He was kind, and understanding, he knew what it was like to let the love of your life slip through your fingertips. 

What had been a close friendship had kindled into a budding romance, and soon you and Sam were sharing a room, getting closer than ever. Sam made you feel special, and wanted, and understood that a part of your heart would always belong to a certain blue eyed writer.

"Earth to Y/N." Sam's voice cut through your memories, and you once again locked away your memories, before turning your attention on your hazel eyed hunter.

"Sorry Sam. I didn't even know you guys were back yet." You apologized as his touch lingered on your shoulder. He never pushed, or got upset when you were lost in memories, he knew the feeling all too well. There were many a time you would find him looking off into space, a soft, but sad smile curling up the side of his mouth.

"It's alright." He said, but you could sense something was off with him. You quickly took in his body, looking for blood or any other sign of injury from the hunt. When he showed up clean, your thoughts turned to Dean.

"Is Dean okay?" You asked, ready to climb off of the bed and take care of your good friend. Sam stared at you, confusion creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, Dean's fine. The hunt, was weird, had to do with Darkness, and a form of her sickness." He said, but his voice was oddly flat, his eyes shifting, never staying focused on you for long.

"Sam, what is it?" You finally asked, unable to take a moment more of this brooding, and quiet man.

He sat down on the bed, taking your hand in his. "You know I love you, right?" He said, causing your heart to skip a beat.

"Of course I know that, but Sam, you're scaring me." You whispered, beyond scared to find out where he was going with this.

His wide shoulders were hunched, his eyesight on the ground, his large frame curling in on itself. "You know, when Jess died, I didn't think I would ever love again. But then you came along, hurting and feeling the same, and we healed together. You opened my heart, making it feel love again, and I want you to know how special that was to me."

"Sam..." You started, but he stopped you.

"I just wanted you to know that. And to know that no matter what happens, what you choose, I will support you. You deserve happiness, and I'm not going to stand in your way of it."

You felt tears pooling in your eyes, all sorts of horrible thoughts floating around in your mind. "Sam, I don't know what to say. Why are you saying these things."

He sighed, finally tilting his head up so you could see his red rimmed eyes. He was very close to crying, and that shocked you to your core. You had only seen Sam cry a handful of times, and it usually took something really sad for it to happen. "Y/N, at the end of our hunt, someone saved everyone. We were all done for, I had the sickness, and it was going to effect Dean too. But then someone came along, clearing it up, and meeting us in the road. And this person came with us, to the bunker."

"Okay." You said, your brain still fogged with emotion over his words, and you weren't understanding what he was getting at.

Before Sam could explain further, a knock sounded on the door, before it opened, a figure standing on the other side. You were frozen, unable to move or think, as you stared at the man you had never thought you would see again.

"Chuck?" You whispered, but it must have been loud enough for him to hear as he gave you a slight, trembling smile.

"Hi Y/N." He answered, shuffling at the door, unsure whether he should come in or not. You stared at him, wondering what you had done to deserve this. You had finally felt free of the hold he had had on you, feeling your relationship with Sam was at an all time high. But now, he had to come back, wrecking everything with that shy, awkward smile of his.

Breaking out into tears, you jumped off of your bed, rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. Sliding down it, you held your head in your hands, letting the tears flow as your sobs wracked your body. 

You had tried so hard to forget the man, had tried so hard to make a life with Sam. And it had been working. Your memories had been coming less and less, Sam taking up more and more of your happy memories, and of your heart. Sam was the one you wanted to be with, the one who filled your heart with so much happiness. But one tiny glimpse of the curly locks on Chuck's head, or the way his shoulders curled inward as he stuffed his hands in his pockets had your heart breaking. Had you wondering if you had ever truly gotten over the man.

"Y/N, it's me Chuck. We really need to talk." His smooth and mellow voice came through the wooden door. You had missed that voice, and the way he would hum as he went about his daily chores. You had missed it, and him so much that it hurt, all the way to your toes.

"I'm not sure I can." You answered him.

"Baby, please let me in." He pleaded with you, but it was the endearment that threw you off. Standing up, you pulled open the door, surprising Chuck who almost fell in on you. 

"Don't you dare call me that!" You yelled at him, poking him in the chest. "You left me! Without a word, or anything, you left when I was trying to help my friends. You left me, alone, when I needed you most. So no, you don't get to call me that anymore." You said, before shoving past him, and out the room. Grabbing your coat, you walked up to Dean, who swallowed nervously.

"Dean, please. Can we go to a bar? I need out of here, and now." You pleaded, and he nodded, grabbing his coat and keys. He followed you to the garage, where you passed Sam on the way.

"Y/N?" He asked, seeing your tear stained face, and your furious expression. "What can I do? How can I help?"

"You can stay here with that, that deserter, while I go kick back a few." You tossed over your shoulder, missing the hurt expression on Sam's face. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting drunk, and pretending that Chuck had never shown back up and rocked your world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another one." You slurred, holding your hand up to the bartender, wondering why the bar was shaking so bad. "Dean, is it an earthquake?" You asked your drinking buddy.

"No, but I do think you've had one too many. Let's get you home." Dean said, trying to wrap his arm around you shoulder and guide you out of the bar. 

"No!" You exclaimed, just as the bartender brought you another shot of whiskey. Dean tried to take it from you, but with a sudden burst of energy, you grabbed it, slamming it back before pointing your finger at him. "Haha, I won!"

"Y/N, seriously, you've drank more tonight than I've ever seen you. Think we need to call it a night." Dean tried arguing again, just as your head started to pound, and you felt as if your insides wanted to make their way outside.

"Okay." You stuttered, sliding off the bar stool, wavering in your spot, almost falling to the ground at one point. Dean grabbed your arm, supporting you as you stumbled out of the dim bar and into the pouring rain.

"Shit." Dean muttered, trying to pull on your arm and get you into the Impala faster, but you stopped where you were, tilting your head up, letting the rain wash over your face. "Y/N, come on!"

"No, this feels amazing." You slurred, moving your arms out, almost falling over. "I don't want to go back." You pouted. "Going back means seeing Chuck again, and seeing the pain on Sam's face. I don't wanna see that."

Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stood in front of you. "Y/N, you're going to have to go back sooner or later, and face them."

"No." You pouted like a three year old child, sitting down on the soaked pavement. "Maybe you and I can run away, become our own hunting partners."

"Once you sober up you will realize how ridiculous you sound. There is no way you'd leave Sam behind." Dean said, crouching down to look at you.

"But Chuck's back. What am I supposed to do?" You asked, the cold rain soaking through your clothes slowly starting to sober you up.

"I think you need to talk to him. There's some things he needs to explain. I'm sure once you hear them, it'll be easier for you to figure things out." Dean told you, before grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet.

"I hate talking." You muttered, still not looking forward to heading back. "I'd rather stay here, drown my problems."

"Trust me, I've tried that plenty of times. And it doesn't always work. They come back to haunt you in the morning." He said, and you wrapped him in a hug. 

"Thanks Dean. For being my friend, and helping me out with this." You said into his chest.

Patting you on the back, Dean pulled away, and opening the door of the Impala, pushed you in.

Your head pounding, you leaned it against the cool window as Dean drove the darkened country roads back to the bunker. It was quiet, giving you time to sober up and think. Sure Chuck was back, but what the two of you had was a long time ago, and you've changed. And you loved Sam. Surely Chuck wouldn't expect you to drop your relationship with Sam just because he's back.

And then there was the fact that he had left you, six years ago, with no goodbye or anything. Maybe he didn't love you back then, and he only felt pity for you now. Groaning in frustration, you slammed the car door shut, standing in the bunker's garage.

Dean came up, wrapping you in a hug. "Y/N, you've got this." He whispered into your hair, before leaving you behind. 

Shivering as the cool air hit your wet skin, you decided a change of clothes would be the first thing to do before talking to anyone. Making your way to your room, you opened the door, more than a little surprised to see it empty. Glancing at the alarm clock on the side of the bed, you realized it was after two in the morning, and that Sam should probably be asleep.

Sliding your wet clothes off, you tossed them towards the bathroom, grabbing one of Sam's old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on. After you were dressed, you stood there uncertainly, wondering what your next move should be. Both men should be asleep by now, which didn't work with your plan of talking to them. 

Deciding to get some water from the kitchen, you made your way into the hallway, noticing a light on in the kitchen. Stepping inside, you found Chuck at the table, munching away on some take out chinese food. "Chuck?" You questioned.

"Oh, hey Y/N. Want some take out?" He asked, as if there weren't six years of unsettled emotions between the two of you. Maybe there wasn't, maybe he had no remorse for leaving you.

"No thank you." You said curtly, before moving to the sink, filling a glass with water, and grabbing some aspirin from the shelf. 

"That's going to be a nasty hangover in the morning." He observed, as you came to sit down next to him. 

"Why do you care?" You asked, your plan to talk calmly to him fizzing out as your years of heart ache, and self reflection came back to haunt you. You had spent so many nights crying yourself to sleep, wondering if something was wrong with you, if you being so messed up had been his reason for leaving.

"Oh Y/N." He sighed, dropping his fork back in the container. "I feel horrible that you feel that way. I never thought my departure would have made you feel as if you did something wrong."

"Wait, how do you know I was thinking that?" You asked, shocked that he had somehow read your thoughts.

"There are things you don't know about me, things that I kept from you during our relationship. Mainly because I wanted you to stay safe, but also because I was selfish, and wanted you to like me, not who I really was."

"Chuck, your not really making sense." You stutter, wondering what he was getting at.

"Y/N, there's no easy way to come out and say this. But I'm God. That's why I left, and that's why I'm back now. I'm back because of my sister, Amara." He explained, but you were too tired, your head still pounding, and you wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Chuck, I don't know why you have to come up with stories like this. Why couldn't you have just told me the truth, that you had been bored with me, and wanted out?" You exclaimed, wiping an errant tear away as you stood up, ready to head back into your room, and cry.

"Y/N, wait!" He yelled, but you didn't give him the chance to explain any further. Rushing through the bunker, you threw open the door to your room, shutting it behind you before leaning against it. As sobs racked your body, you missed the fact that the light was on, and you weren't alone.

"Y/N!" Sam gasped, seeing how upset you were. Climbing off the bed, he came rushing forward, hesitating a moment before pulling you into his arms. You collapsed against him, the comforting feeling of his arms around you feeling like heaven. "What happened?"

"I talked to Chuck." You whispered, not missing the way his body tensed up at his words. "Can we just get into bed. It's been a really long day."

"Yeah, um...sure." He stuttered, guiding you over to the bed. You crawled in under the covers, then looked up towards him, waiting for him to do the same. "Maybe I should go sleep in one of the spare rooms." He muttered, looking utterly confused, and more than a little hurt.

"Why?" You asked, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms wrapped around you as you drifted off to sleep. 

"Because Chuck's here, and you and him..." He started talking, then turned to leave.

"Sam, please come back." You begged, and you saw his shoulders rise and fall but he turned around. "It's not like that. Please. Just climb into bed and we can talk."

Climbing into bed, he laid on his back, his entire body stiff. You scooted closer to him, resting your head on his chest. "Sam, I hope you don't think I want to get back with Chuck." You started. "It's been so long, those feelings aren't there any more. My feelings are for you."

You felt his entire body relax with your words, and you knew he had been worried you would toss him to the side. "Are you sure? Because you loved him Y/N, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"I'm sure. It was just hard, seeing him after all these years, especially when I had no closure. But seeing him again, all I felt was angry, that he hadn't even given me a reason why he left. That's it."

"But you talked to him?" Sam asked you, his arm finally wrapping around you, holding you tight to him.

"Yeah, he gave me some bull crap story about being God." You answered.

Sam tilted his head down so he could look you in the eye. "Y/N, it's the truth. He really is God, and he's probably going to be around for a while, helping us defeat Amara."

"You mean I slept with God?" You asked, sounding horrified at the idea. "Oh my God, that mean's I'm going to hell!"

"No, you're not." His voice sounded from the doorway. "Sorry, I let myself in. I just didn't want to end things that awkwardly tonight."

"Listen Y/N, I'm sorry for leaving you like that all those years ago. I did feel something for you back then, you are an amazing, sweet and kind woman. But it never would have worked out with us, and I took the cowards way out. I'm sorry for that, and I know I don't deserve it, but maybe we can move forward, as friends?" He begged.

"You know what? I'm over it. Because of you leaving, I got together with Sam. And I don't want to take that back, for anything. Sam is amazing, and I love him more than anything. So, I guess, friends can work." You said, realizing how true your words actually felt. You were fine with it, as long as that meant your relationship with Sam was still okay.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I would like to kiss Y/N, and it would be really awkward with her ex, who is also God, watching." Sam said, before tilting your head up to meet his, just as you heard the slamming of the door behind you.


End file.
